Supreme Court of the United States
thumbThe Supreme Court of the United States, also known as the United States Supreme Court, or SCOTUS, is the highest federal court of the United States, with ultimate (and largely discretionary) appellate jurisdiction over all other courts in the nation. The Court consists of the Chief Justice of the United States and eight associate justices who are nominated by the President of the United States and confirmed by the Senate. Once appointed, justices have life tenure unless they resign, retire, take senior status, or are removed after impeachment (which has never happened as of 2015). The Court meets in the United States Supreme Court Building in Washington, D.C. The Chief Justice traditionally swears in each new US President. There is an unfortunate tradition whereby, once every so often, a known sexual predator is confirmed as a Supreme Court Justice. Supreme Court of the United States in Crosstime Traffic In the 21st century, the U.S. Supreme Court issued several rulings dealing with travel to alternates.Gunpowder Empire, p. 16. Supreme Court of the United States in The Hot War Seven of the nine Supreme Court justices were attending a lawyers' conclave in St. Louis, Missouri in May 1952, on the day when Washington, DC was hit by a Soviet atomic bomb. Thus, the Judicial Branch, which was the branch with the least to do with setting or enforcing policy for the United States, survived essentially intact.Fallout, p. 397. Supreme Court of the United States in ''Joe Steele'' The Supreme Court's effectiveness as a check against executive power in the United States was broken by President Joe Steele very early in his first term. Almost immediately after his inauguration, Steele called a special session of Congress, and, with some arm twisting, passed a series of laws that nationalized the banks, regulated lenders, restricted how managers could deal with unions, and created make work projects and community farms.''Joe Steele'', pgs. 49-65. However, the federal judiciary began overturning the legislation on appeal, and soon, most of the Four Year Plan was before the Supreme Court, which systematically began ruling the legislation unconstitutional.Ibid., pg.71-72 In response, Steele conferred with Bureau of Investigation Chief J. Edgar Hoover to investigate the justices.Ibid., pg. 73-74. Then Steele gave a radio speech in which he denounced the Supreme Court as nine old men who were not elected, and who were actively wrecking the country. Steele implied the Court's actions were deliberate, and promised that there would be an investigation.Ibid., pgs. 76-77. Hoover discovered "evidence" that four justices, soon to be called the "Supreme Court Four", were in fact colluding with Nazi Germany against the United States. In February 1934, Hoover and a group of agents publicly arrested the Supreme Court Four for treason while they were in the middle of deliberations.Ibid., pgs. 83-84. Subsequently, the Four face a military tribunal, where they admitted their guilt. They were convicted and sentenced to death.Ibid., pgs. 99-107. Their attorneys appealed to the remainder of the Supreme Court and to Steele himself, to no avail; the Four were executed.Ibid., pgs. 111, 117-118. In the meantime, Steele appointed four new justices, dubbed "the Rubber Stamps" by his opponents.Ibid., pg. 125. From then on, the Supreme Court gave Steele a wide berth until his death in March 1953. Supreme Court of the United States in Southern Victory During the Remembrance period (1882-1920), the Supreme Court gave great deference to claims of military necessity.American Front, pg. 297. After the end of the Great War and the election of the Socialists to the Congress and the presidency, the Court maintained its conservative complection.See, e.g. The Center Cannot Hold, pg. 335. Longtime Chief Justice Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr., a conservative Democrat, died in 1935 and was succeeded by Cicero Pittman, of the same persuasion, who was appointed by President Herbert Hoover. Supreme Court of the United States in Worldwar The Supreme Court evacuated Washington during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, before the city was destroyed by an explosive-metal bomb. Cordell Hull, who succeeded to the presidency during the conflict, trusted the Court to check any unreasonable grasps of power he made.Striking the Balance, p. 111, HC. References * Category:Crosstime Traffic Category:The Hot War Category:Joe Steele Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar